mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Scraps
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is a stray dog who isn't present at the start of because he has run away. "Missing" posters with his picture can be found hanging on walls around town. Unlocking Talking to Polly while close to the missing dog poster at the lower city gates will initiate the A New Friend mission. After completion, Scraps will wander around town. Once Familiar status (2 stars) with him has been reached, a new mission, Feeling Safe, will trigger that enables the player to adopt him by crafting a Bell Collar with Carol's help and gifting it to him. There is no limit on how many pets the player can have. Profile Personal Life Scraps is a friendly, good-tempered dog, but has a mischievous side that shows on rare occasions. He dislikes few things but adores food, and enjoys meat-centric dishes from both land and sea as well as Apples and Aroma Apples. He prefers to walk rather than run, and will walk long distances daily for the sake of finding potential food. He has been known to leave town in search of food. Physical Appearance Scraps is a medium dog with orange fur, wide, alert eyes, perky ears, a fluffy tail, and short legs. His belly, feet, and muzzle are white, and there is a diamond-shaped patch of white fur on his forehead. He has a tendency to keep his tongue out. It is currently unknown if he is based on a specific breed of dog. Related Characters Scraps is not inherently related to any characters due to being a stray dog and as such, has no relationship network. However, given what some townspeople say about him, he is definitely closer to those that are inclined to give him food (namely Polly, Django, and Martha ). Schedule Before unlocking him, cannot be found in town at all. After he has been unlocked, if the player has not adopted him, will wander around town during the day. In the afternoon, he walks along Main Street, visiting The Round Table and Martha's Bakery to beg for food. If the player has adopted him, he will instead start the day at the player's house. If a Dog House is placed, he will walk to the Dog House in the morning to nap. Throughout the day, he may play with any toy that the player has placed in the house. In the afternoon, he will take up his search along Main Street for food. At the end of the day, he will return to the player's house to go to sleep. |-|Monday-Friday= |-|Saturday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Familiar :After completing a specific mission, he will stay in your home and treat you as the only person he can rely on. Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. ;Stranger Gift *Scraps likes Animal Feces, unlike most NPCs who dislike or hate it *Scraps feels neutral about all universal loves, likes, dislikes, and hates (except Animal Feces) }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Interact As the player develops their relationship with Scraps, they unlock special interactions, including Pet and Hug. These are unlocked at the "Familiar" level (2 stars), and can be performed up to 3 times a day for +1 relationship point each time. Missions ; A New Friend :Polly wants you to help her look for Scraps, a stray dog that has gone missing. ; Feeling Safe :Your new friend needs a collar! Speak to Carol about making him one. ; The Missing Boxing Gloves :Sam lost her boxing gloves during a patrol in around Central Plaza. Help her find it. Scraps-exclusive items ru:Попрошайчик Category:Characters Category:Pets